1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to material storage containers and, specifically, to supports for material storage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bulk storage containers are commonly utilized for storage and dispensing of flowable materials. In some larger bulk storage containers, a valve may be located near the bottom of the container in order to facilitate controlled, gravity-driven dispensing of the flowable material though the valve, so that the container can be drained without a pump, and with no tilting or moving of the container.
One method of ensuring that substantially all of the flowable material contained within a bulk storage container is dispensable via gravitational forces is to position the tank valve at the bottom-most portion of the storage tank wall. However, a bulk storage container with a valve so positioned is generally required to rest on an elevated platform or pedestal, so as to elevate the valve above the ground or other tank support surface. Further, a bulk storage container with a valve positioned at the bottom-most portion of the container must typically be placed upon a pallet or platform, in order to prevent valve damage.
Where a bulk storage container is elevated by a platform or pedestal, the platform or pedestal must be capable of supporting the weight of the bulk storage container and its contents. In the case of bulk liquid storage containers, containment capacities may be up to 10,000 gallons or more, with liquids or other flowable materials having weights of up to 10 lbs./gallon or more. Thus, tank support surfaces and platforms may be called upon to support in excess of 100,000 lbs.
One known method of supporting such bulk storage containers, illustrated in FIG. 1, is to create a poured and/or steel-reinforced concrete pedestal 1 in an area where the container 2 will be located, and position container 2 so that a bottom-mounted full-drain outlet 3 hangs over the edge of concrete pedestal 1. A disadvantage with concrete tank stands is that the concrete must be poured at a selected location and is thereafter not movable. This provides limited flexibility for storage areas including a large number of tanks, in that the tank stands must typically be planned as part of the building architecture and are permanently fixed.
Alternatively, a single-piece steel frame can be used in place of concrete pedestal 1 to elevate and support container 2. Steel frame tank stands may be moved to allow reconfiguration of a number of storage tanks, but are often formed as single components that are heavy and difficult to ship from their manufacturing site to a use location. Further, steel reacts adversely with certain chemicals stored in the tanks supported by the steel frame tank stand, potentially shortening the service life or reliability of a steel stand.
Known tank stands, as noted above, are generally permanent structures and/or require forklifts, cranes, or other heavy lifting equipment to move. Known modular weight-bearing designs, on the other hand, are not designed for the heavy loads typically encountered in a tank stand application.
What is needed is a tank stand that is lightweight and transportable, yet strong enough to handle large loads without becoming structurally compromised. Ideally, such a tank stand will also be resistant to chemicals.